1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compounds A and/or B, microorganisms which produce them and cultivated products thereof, and methods for producing the novel compounds by the microorganisms, as well as uses thereof. More particularly, it relates to the compounds A and B which exhibit antibacterial activity against various filamentous bacteria (mold fungi) and an activity for inhibiting platelet aggregation as well as to a microorganism capable of producing them, more particularly Zopfiella curvata No. 37-3 strain, a treated or untreated fermentation broth obtained by culturing strains belonging to the genus Zopfiella curvata or the Zopfiella curvata No. 37-3 strain, and a method for the production thereof by which a microorganism belonging to the genus Zopfiella curvata and capable of producing the compounds A and/or B is cultured and the compounds are collected, as well as to an antifungal agent, an agent for the control of plant diseases and an anti-thrombotic agent which contain any one of them as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existence of a substance which exhibits antibacterial activity against various filamentous bacteria (mold fungi) and has an activity as an anti-thrombotic agent, such as the one belonging to the genus Zopfiella disclosed by the present invention, has not been demonstrated.
There are problems of resistance against the existing antifungal agents, and the development is being sought of an antifungal agent which exhibits an effect against various filamentous bacteria (mold fungi). Moreover, the development of a novel agent having inhibitory activity of platelet aggregation mentioned below has been expected.
It is known that platelet aggregation plays an important role for thrombus formation in connection with a disease state. Various thrombotic disease caused by thrombus formation mainly include cerebral thrombosis, pulmonal thrombosis, myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, obstruction of peripheral artery and the like, and all of these diseases require development for useful drugs. As a prophylactic or therapeutic drug, an anti-thrombotic agent having an inhibitory activity of platelet aggregation draws public tension. Heretofore, the effect of aspirin has been widely studied, and more recently ticlopidine and cilostazol have been clinically developed. However, a more strongly effective drug is demanded in respect of its effect.
In addition to the above-mentioned various thrombotic diseases, there are enumerated various diseases in relation to platelets. Examples for these diseases, include nephritis, cancer cell metastasis and the like, and recently various studies have been conducted with regard to prophylactic or therapeutic effects for these diseases achieved mainly by an anti-thrombotic agent having an activity for controlling platelet function. ("Journal of Royal College of Physicians", Vol. 7, No. 1, pp. 5-18, 1972; "Japan Clinics (Nihon Rinsho)", Vol. 4, No. 6, pp. 130-136, 1988 and Anticancer Research, Vol. 6, pp. 543-548, 1986).